


Tremble and Shake

by roebling



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Aegyo, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Embarrassment Kink, Gender Play, M/M, Pet Names, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk only gets asked to show aegyo because he's so bad at it, but maybe all he needs is a little more practice.  (Embarrassment kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble and Shake

**Author's Note:**

> I owe enormous thanks to [almostblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue) and [suitofarmour](http://archiveofourown.org/users/suitofarmour) for their encouragement and help <333 You are both amazing amazing amazing. 
> 
> If you have any question about the content of this fic that the tags don't make clear, please feel free to ask.

“Ah, Yongguk,” the host says, “I hear that in B.A.P you’re the best at aegyo. Is that true? Can you show us one?” 

On the spot again. Of course he’s not the best, and that’s the whole point. He grins, nervous. “Um ….” 

“Himchan hyung is actually the best at aegyo,” Youngjae says, interrupting. He can’t let a mistake go uncorrected, and this time Yongguk is glad. Let Himchan show aegyo — he’s good at it. It doesn’t make him want to melt into the floor from embarrassment. 

But Himchan just smiles, easy and amused. “Our Yongguk has been practicing, hasn’t he?” 

“Oh, practicing?” The hosts play right into it. “He must really want to show a good image then.” 

“Yes,” Himchan says, “He really does.” 

*****

"I have a present for you, but you have to ask nicely for it." 

Himchan’s wicked delight is written all over his face.

He puts the box on the bed. It's palm sized and wrapped in glossy pink paper. If Yongguk knows him, he probably made up an elaborate story for the shop clerk who wrapped it — gift for a lovesick hoobae, nothing serious, just a token. Yongguk reaches for it and ... Himchan bats his hand away.

"Nope. You have to ask _nicely_."

Yongguk swallows. He can do this. He's done it so many times, in far more public venues, but that doesn't stop the nervous little squiggle of shame in his belly.

"Oppa," he says in his stupid deep frog voice.

Himchan's eyes glitter. His mouth is stretched wide but he's not smiling — not quite.

Yongguk nods. His cheeks are all hot. "Oppa." His eyes are wide. "Is that for aegi?"

Himchan grins, all rabbit teeth and smile lines. "It is," he says. "Do you want to open it?"

Yongguk picks up the box. It's surprisingly light, but the paper feels thick and expensive. Yongguk slides a fingernail under the tape; he doesn't want to ruin all of Himchan's hard work. The box that slides out is white and maybe Yongguk should recognize the label on the front. He doesn't really know about those things though.

He opens the box ... and stares. A little bow rests on the white cotton. There are no sparkles or feathers or lace. It's red leather and gold studs and it looks kind of like stage outfits they wore once.

But still. A bow.

"Don't you like it?" Himchan asks.

Yongguk closes his eyes. It's a _bow_. 

But he does like it. 

“Yes,” he says. “Aegi likes it.” 

Himchan's smile softens. "Good," he says. "Come here."

But he doesn't wait for Yongguk to move, just slides down the bed himself and takes the bow from Yongguk's hands. He reaches out to brush the hair off Yongguk's face and ....

Yongguk shies away. "Wait," he says. "Himchan ..."

Himchan frowns. "You said you liked it. You don't like it?"

Yongguk likes it. He thinks he likes it. He doesn't really think about clothes that much — certainly not like Himchan does. They're just things that you wear. He's lucky that he has so many nice clothes, of course. He probably should appreciate it more. He feels guilty about that sometimes.

But this. This bow. This is a gift from Himchan. This is different.

“Listen,” Himchan says, “If this is going to send you spiraling into some existential identity crisis, we don't have to keep going. I know we didn't talk about it, but it's not like I bought you panties and a garter or something ..."

The tight feeling in Yongguk's chest makes him feel like he might explode. He has no idea what his face looks like, but it must look like _something_ because Himchan stops talking.

"Yongguk," he says, "do you want me to get you a panties and a garter?"

Yongguk has a hard time saying what he wants to eat for breakfast. He settles for ramen or even better lets the dongsaengs pick. This is something else completely. Himchan's not kidding now, though — not at all. Whatever Yongguk wants, he'll do.

That might be the point, actually.

But panties? It's so hard to get the words out it almost hurts, because he does want — enough to try it anyway, but it's so embarrassing it makes him feel like he could shake apart.

"I’d like that," he says quietly.

Himchan's wicked grin is back. "Well," he says. "I guess I'll have to ask Hyosung to go shopping with me, then."

Yongguk digs his fingers into the sheets, because he knows Himchan would never tell anyone but even the thought that he might makes Yongguk feel hot all over.

"Next time then. I promise," Himchan says. He reaches up again and brushes Yongguk's bangs to the side of his face. His big, rough fingers linger on Yongguk’s cheek. "Very pretty. Not that you aren't usually.” Carefully, he pins Yongguk’s bangs up. “You do a good job fooling everyone, but you’re very pretty.” 

Yongguk doesn't want to look at himself, not wearing a bow in his hair. He’s not sure he can do that yet. He believes what Himchan says, though.

"That's not even really your present," Himchan says, pulling something else out of his bag. "I mean, Oppa thought of you when he saw that, but I had another idea for today."

He hands Yongguk a flat package of tissue paper. This wrapping Yongguk doesn't mind tearing. He opens it, and out falls a little rubber circle made out of translucent pink plastic. Yongguk turns it over in his hand.

"Is it a bracelet, Oppa?"

(Yongguk knows exactly what it is, but that’s not how this game works.) 

Himchan laughs. "It doesn't go around your _wrist_ , but that's the general idea. Come here," he says. "Stand up."

Yongguk gets up, trembling. He feels like he's floating just above the ground, not standing on it.

Himchan watches him, smirking, waiting.

Yongguk pulls off his tee shirt, and steps out of his sweatpants. He's wearing plain black boxers today, nothing special, none of the luxury brands the stylists sometimes have for them.

Nothing pretty.

"Take those off too," Himchan says.

Yongguk does. He's half hard already, dick heavy and obvious between his too-thin thighs. Himchan notices, of course. Himchan always notices things like that.

"You just can't wait, can you?" His voice is dark and syrupy. "You want it so much, don't you, Yongguk? Can you tell me how much you want it?"

Something sharp and electric runs down Yongguk's spine. "Please, Oppa," he says, and he sticks out his lips. That's a cute thing, right? He thinks he's seen some girl group members do that, but he's not sure and either way he knows he looks like an idiot doing it.

Himchan grins. "Nice," he says. "But you can do better than that, can't you? I know you can."

Yongguk swallows. "Opppp-a, please."

"What do you want?" Himchan's hands are resting lightly on his thighs — big hands, with big thick fingers, much more masculine looking than Yongguk's own. He used to hate his girly hands, but he doesn't mind them so much any more.

What does he want? He wants Himchan to buy him something beautiful — lace and ribbons — and he wants to wear it while Himchan teases him about how utterly _ridiculous_ he looks wearing some pretty silky lacy little thing. He wants Himchan to tease him to hardness and leave him squirming and hot cheeked on the bed while he goes to get a cup of coffee, and then only at the very end, when he's drained his cup dry, let Yongguk come. He wants Himchan to come on his face and smear it all in his hair. He wants Himchan to say the filthiest things to him and he wants Himchan to make him clean again. 

Mostly he wants Himchan to know what he wants intuitively and then to act on it, because having to say it is awful and amazing at the same time, like little needles of pleasure under his fingernails, almost more than he can stand.

"Ah. Oppa," he says again. "Did you buy that for me? Is it a present for aegi?"

Himchan's nose wrinkles with pleasure. "Do you want to use your present?"

Yongguk nods.

"Come sit on my lap, then," Himchan says, patting his solid thigh.

Yongguk sits down. The fabric of Himchan's jeans is rough on his bare legs. His thighs are hairy and thin and he wonders how it would feel different if he shaved them. Himchan's done it before. He'll have to ask, once he can work up the nerve. He holds himself up, nervous and tense, but then Himchan slides a big hand across his stomach and pulls him back, so he's leaning into Himchan's chest.

"Relax," he says, very close to Yongguk's ear. "You want your present, don't you?"

Yongguk nods.

He can feel Himchan's chest rise and fall as he breathes. They spend every single minute of every single day together, but it’s only at times like this that Yongguk actually _feels_ how close they are. He’s closer to Himchan than he is to Yongnam — than he is to anyone. There isn’t anyone else he’d let see him like this. 

Himchan uncaps the bottle of lube and pours some into his hand. He smooths it over the head of Yongguk's dick and then strokes him, slick and bright. It already feels really great. Himchan adds more, rolling Yongguk's balls in the palm of his hand, tugging a bit too rough and then easing back into a loose perfect glide. It all feels good, though, even the bits that hurt, and Yongguk just tries to enjoy it and not worry.

It's hard. He's good at worrying and bad at enjoying himself, at least when it comes to letting other people take care of him. Being the youngest, he could have been spoiled, but he mostly was just left alone as a kid. After his sister's rebellions his parents took a kind but firm tack. He's used to just doing what he needs to do for himself — even jerking off. He remembers learning, somehow, when he was a kid, and talking about it a few mortifying times with Yongnam, but it was always hard and fast — as efficient as he could be. Himchan's paying _so much_ attention to him right now, watching to see what feels good, what Yongguk doesn’t like, changing course accordingly. He wants to make everything so good for Yongguk.

"Hey Bbang."

"Hmm?" Yongguk looks up. 

Himchan shakes his head. "I'm losing you. Do you still want to do this ... ?"

"Ah," Yongguk says. "Sorry. Yes, I do."

"No 'sorry'," Himchan says. "This is all about you, remember?"

Yongguk nods. It is what he wants, even if he can't quite say it, not in his own voice.

"Okay then," Himchan says. “You have to tell me if you don’t like it though, okay?” He takes the little silicone ring and slides it over the head of Yongguk's dick. He slowly rolls it down the shaft and stretches it to slip one of Yongguk’s balls through, and then the other. 

It's ... tight. Yongguk's not totally hard yet, but it's a tight, firm pressure, constant and a little strange, but not bad at all.

"Hmmm," Himchan says. "You know, I really wish I'd gotten the one with the rabbit ears."

Yongguk flinches.

"Oh? No rabbit ears? I mean, I know it doesn't make any anatomical sense but sometimes you make sacrifices for ..." Himchan shrugs. "Well, I'll look for something cuter, anyway. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?"

Yongguk nods. "Thank you, Oppa."

"Don't thank me yet," Himchan says, and starts to jerk him off again.

It feels good, of course. Himchan's good with his hand and he's got good rhythm and he sets up this quick twisting slow-fast-slow pace that makes Yongguk want to melt into the bed. And his other hand trails up Yongguk's ribs, over his nipple, twisting, then dragging his fingernails down Yongguk’s sternum. 

"You love this, don't you?" Himchan's whisper is as loud as most people talk normally, but his breath is hot on Yongguk's neck so it feels like a whisper anyway. "You love this so much. You've got everyone fooled into thinking you're some big, tough rapper but look at you now, sprawled in my lap, squirming and begging and calling me _Oppa_."

Yongguk nods. Himchan is right. People would think him crazy if they could see him like this. Nobody would take him seriously if they saw him sprawled in Himchan's lap with a bow in his hair. He doesn't care. He wants it anyway. "Ah — I um. I know, Oppa, but ..." Himchan runs his finger over Yongguk’s slit and it feels so sharp and so good that Yongguk shudders and _moans_ , short and jagged, before he can stop himself.

"Ah," Himchan says. "I guess you like that, huh? Sounds like you did, anyway." He does it again, and Yongguk's able to stop himself this time — just barely — by biting down hard into his lip.

"What?" Himchan smiles. "Worried one of the kids is going to hear you? Worried they came back earlier and they're going to hear their big, tough hyung moaning like you can’t help yourself? They might be out there right now — you can barely even focus on me. You never would have heard them come in."

Yongguk shakes his head. Himchan's right. He's really hard now and it's hard to pay attention to anything other than the tight ring of pressure from the toy and the looser but quick and jumping slide of Himchan's hand that sends little jolts of electricity up his spine. That’s exactly why he loves this though. With Himchan, he can stop worrying about everything else and for once just concentrate on what makes him feel good. He's pretty sure the kids aren't home, though. He's pretty sure nobody's listening, because ... if they are, well, Himchan is right and they definitely heard him and ... the way he sounded.

Oh god. 

Himchan leans close, lips barely touching the lobe of Yongguk's ear. "You like that too, don't you? You'd like it if they were out there, listening as you lose control. The walls are thin here. They could hear every noise you make."

He can't deny it. It's so embarrassing, the thought of them hearing him make those sounds. Yongguk's not even someone who likes to have people sing happy birthday to him, but the thought of someone listening while he comes apart under Himchan's hand makes him so hard. Precome beads at his slit. Himchan rubs his thumb over it. Yongguk breathes in hard through his nose and tries not to moan again.

"Oppa," he says. "Please."

Himchan's delight is visible. "What do you want? You've gotta ask me more nicely than that."

"Please," Yongguk says. "I want to come."

"Now," Himchan says, "that doesn't sound very convincing. You can do better. Show Oppa how much you want to come."

Yongguk wants to melt into the floor. He wants to close his eyes and disappear. Mostly he wants Himchan to get on his knees and suck him off until he comes so hard he feels lightheaded. But he knows what he's got to do to get that and oh god. He really, really doesn't want to.

(He really, really does.) 

Himchan pats him on the small of his back. "Up," he says.

Yongguk stands up. He's hard and the lube and precome on his thighs glisten slickly. He doesn’t know what to do but stand there awkwardly with his hands at his sides. 

Himchan just watches him. "Come on," he says, at last. "You can do it. Show Oppa an aegyo."

Yongguk buries his face in his hand because he's not cute and he can't do it and it's so embarrassing even to have to try. 

"Opp-aaa," Yongguk says. His cheeks are burning and he’s breathing hard and he's the worst at this. He’s not adorable or pretty or anything, but he wants to come so badly that he’ll do what Himchan asks. He balls his fists and puffs his cheeks and does a 'bbu-ing bbu-ing'.

Himchan smirks. "Not bad," he says. "Have you been practicing?” 

Yongguk shuts his eyes and nods, carefully, because he has been practicing, just a little. He gets asked all the time now and he doesn’t want to embarrass the kids too badly. It’s just a game anyway — he should be able to figure it out — and maybe … maybe he just wants to be cute. 

He knows there’s nothing wrong with it, no matter how much it makes him prickly and tense and hot with shame. 

“You _have_ been?” Himchan is delighted.

Yongguk nods. “Oppa, please.” He bats his eyelashes — that’s suppose to be cute, right? He thinks it is. He hopes it looks that way. “Please.” 

“What do you want?” Himchan’s voice is rough, and his smile isn’t so amused now. “Tell me what you want.” 

“Oppa,” Yongguk says, choked and still not sure what to do with his hands. “I — ah. I want you to suck me off. Please.” 

Himchan grins again. “I think I can do that.” 

He stands up and puts a hand on Yongguk’s shoulders. Himchan’s always bigger than Yongguk — if not taller, definitely heavier and broader and more solid — but right now Yongguk can actually feel it. He steps forward. Yongguk steps back. There’s not anywhere to go. He hits the wall. Himchan leans in and kisses him, hands on his chin. “You’re so pretty. How could I refuse when you asked as prettily as that?” 

Yongguk swallows. He’s not sure if it’s the cock ring or the wait or both but he’s really hard. Himchan kisses him on the mouth again and then presses a line of kisses down his chest. He sinks to his knees with uncharacteristic grace. His hands look big on Yongguk’s hips, thumbs resting in the hollows. 

Himchan’s eyes are just pupil and Yongguk can see the swell of his dick in his jeans. It can’t be comfortable. 

“Do you want to take your —” 

“Nope,” Himchan says, smacking him on the thigh. “This is about _you_.” 

Yongguk nods. He can see himself in the mirror now — Himchan did that on purpose — and it’s awful and it’s wonderful. The studs on the bow glint and his cheeks are red and his chest is flush too and he can see the top of Himchan’s dark head dip. 

Himchan licks his lips and takes him in. It’s wet and hot and Yongguk closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the wild way his chest hitches when Himchan runs his tongue over his glans. He jerks up; Himchan’s hands hold him in place. Yongguk’s never … he’s never done this to a guy before but he knows he wouldn’t be nearly as good at is as Himchan is. Himchan knows exactly what he’s doing. 

“Oppa,” he says, and his voice surprises him, cracked and desperate and the kids really better not be home. “Oppa, please.” 

Himchan takes him in deeper. Yongguk needles his lower lip with his teeth and it feels swollen and sore and he doesn’t care. Himchan rubs the back of his thigh. He pulls off, and the sudden cold after the hot of his mouth makes Yongguk shudder. 

“You can come,” he whispers. “Do you want me to make you come?”

Yongguk presses a hand to his mouth and nods. He does. “Please, Oppa.” 

Himchan takes one of Yongguk’s balls into his mouth. It’s swollen and heavy already and Himchan sucks it against the smooth flesh of his cheek. Yongguk didn’t … he didn’t shave or anything and he’s flush thinking about it. Next time he’s going to, he thinks, otherwise it won’t look right if he wears the pretty panties that Himchan promised to buy him — and that makes him even hotter. So hot and full and tense he’s vibrating. 

It’s too quiet. Himchan should be the one talking. Himchan should be the one telling Yongguk what to do — he still can’t figure out what to do with his hands — but that’s not exactly going to work right now. Himchan licks down the center of Yongguk’s balls. Yongguk shudders.

“Oppa, that feels so good.” 

Himchan glances up, quick, and grins a bunny-toothed grin. Yongguk feels like laughing, somehow, even though his skin is all hot and tingly and too-small feeling and he’s harder than he’s ever been in his life. This is just a lot — so good and so much — so many things he’d wanted to try and never dared ask. It’s embarrassing, but he loves that red-faced burn too. 

Himchan wraps a hand around his dick. “Not gonna swallow,” he says, “no matter how cutely you ask.” 

He leans his head against Yongguk’s stomach, pressing soft, swift kisses around Yongguk’s belly button, rubbing his nose into the pale skin. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you are,” Himchan says, and his voice is thick and strange, and that’s what does it. Yongguk breathes in, sharp, and then comes all over Himchan’s hand and his chest and _everywhere_. 

He feels like he’s just played a whole soccer match or finished a concert. His heart is fluttering and fast and his legs feel like jelly. He sinks to his knees. 

“Well,” Himchan says, pulling off his shirt. “I guess we’ll have to put this in Junhong’s pile. Nobody will know the difference.” 

It’s not even funny, but how can Yongguk not laugh when it feels like his entire body is filled with lightening bugs — glowing and cool and perfect? Junhong is seventeen. None of them blame him. 

But still — 

“Channie,” he says, “just leave it. I’ll wash it.” 

“No,” Himchan says, and he brings his hand up to the back of Yongguk’s neck and rubs softly over where his spine juts out. “I’ll take care of it. You … Was it good?” 

There’s a needy note in his voice that isn’t unfamiliar. Yongguk swallows. His throat is thick suddenly. He presses his face into Himchan’s thigh. Himchan’s hand stays on his neck, steady and firm. He waits a moment. Then, “Thank you so much, Oppa.” 

He can feel Himchan smile somehow, like a cord of tension running through his body has been cut. “Good,” he says. “How can I refuse when you’re so cute?” 

Yongguk shakes with laughter, his forehead still pressed against Himchan’s thigh. It’s not funny though — not really. It feels good. He turns. “You’d do anything if I asked cutely enough, wouldn’t you Oppa?” 

The little bow has come loose. Himchan reaches down, and clips Yongguk’s bangs up again. 

“Anything.” 

*****

“Hyung,” Junhong says, “nobody expects you to be good at it.” 

“Yeah,” Daehyun says, “it’s only funny because you’re so bad, hyung.” 

Yongguk shrugs, awkward and embarrassed. Three times, they made him do Gwiyomi player before they were satisfied. 

“Nonsense,” Himchan says, from beside Yongguk in the middle seats. “He did fine. I’d like to see you do any better, Jung Daehyun.” 

Daehyun rolls his eyes, attention already back on his phone. 

“You did fine,” Himchan says, leaning close. The kids aren’t paying attention any more. “You did great. You were very cute.” 

Yongguk wants to melt into the fabric of the car seats. His cheeks burn. He wants ... he wishes they were home already. His jeans feel tight and stiff all of a sudden. He shifts, uneasy. 

“If you want to practice more, though,” Himchan says, so close and so quiet, “I got you another present.” 

Yongguk shivers. “Please, Oppa,” he says. “I’d like that.”


End file.
